Cendrillon: Clouded with Vengeance
by Usako-Usapyon
Summary: [AU] France, 1700s. A young lady was suddenly approached by an old man, promising her a right of vengeance in exchange of a certain young man's life.


**A\N: Based on the Miraculous Ladybug fanmade pv of the song Cendrillon by LuciaSatalina. I recommend that you watch the vid first before reading this. If you don't want to then suit yourself.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **Where it all started**

It was a busy day in the streets of Paris. Everyone was getting ready for the Grand ball in celebration of the festival. A young lady with blue-black hair wearing beaten up clothes and holding an assortment of cloths and fabrics can be seen struggling through the crowd. This young lady's name is Marinette. She's the daughter of a baker and is an aspiring seamstress. Although she can't make a lot of proper clothes for her everyday use, Marinette deemed the Grand ball to be special thus spending all of her money to buy the desired cloths and fabrics she needed for her ball gown.

The Grand ball was held every year in celebration with the festival, however this year's ball was somehow different. It seemed to be more extravagant. It was said that nobles and royalties from all over the kingdom was encouraged to come, aside from the public invitation for the commoners.

Marinette was still struggling through the crowd when a man bumped onto her, making her and everything she was holding fell to the coble stone path. The man just looked at her while making a displeased look then continued walking like nothing ever happened. "Well excuse me!" scoffed Marinette under her breath as she went to her knees to pick up the scattered cloths and fabrics.

"Would you like some help?" said a voice from someone who knelt in front of her. 'Finally a real gentleman.' Thought Marinette as she starts to look up at the man who was offering her some help. "Your offer is much obli-" The young lady gasped as she came face to face with the said man. Marinette started to get nervous and became a stuttering wreck as she realized who the person in front of her was.

"P-P-Prince A-" The young man suddenly held a hand to Marinette's mouth and looked around, worried that someone might have been suspecting his identity. Reassured that the young man has not been identified, he gave out a sigh of relief and then turned to Marinette whose face was beet red, making the young man take his own hand to cover his own mouth with the back of his hand while his cheeks flushed to a bright shade of pink.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" was the only words Marinette could utter as she resumes to pick up her still cluttered cloths and fabrics. "No. I'm the one who should be saying sorry! It was never your fault. I shouldn't have done such a thing." Said the young man who also resumed in picking up the scattered cloths and fabrics. As Marinette picked up the last piece of clothing, the young man stood up and extended his arm to her. "May I?" offered the young man. "Why, it's a pleasure." Said Marinette as she grabs hold of the young man's hand with her cheeks tainted in pink. As the young lady patted away the remaining dirt on her skirt, the young man asked once again, "Would you mind it if I accompany you to your humble home, my lady?" Marinette giggled clearly knowing that she was being teased where in which she too wanted to tease him. "It will be an honor to be accompanied by you, Prin-, I mean, Adrien" teased Marinette as she giggles seeing the young man's somewhat displeased reaction.

* * *

Adrien.

Rather, Prince Adrien.

The first and only prince of the Kingdom of France which means he's the crown prince and is the only heir to the throne. He's currently residing in the main castle which is in Paris. His birthday was celebrated every year in tune with the festival thus holding a ball at the night of the festival, however his exact birthday was not on the same day. The King was the one who decided that it should be celebrated with the festival because it deemed to be most grand. They would later celebrate the prince's actual birthday privately that is why no one other that the important people in the castle would know about it.

Prince Adrien's life as the crown prince is very hard. Study and practice sessions was crammed to his schedule. The king believed that since he is his only son, Prince Adrien should be skillful and that he can almost do anything. The young prince was indeed talented of mastering almost everything that he was being taught, however, to him it was extremely suffocating to learn unnecessary things. There came a time when his own tutors themselves stopped and told the king that there was nothing more for them to teach the prince where it made the king very glad for Prince Adrien's achievements. It made the king proud of his only son, however for Prince Adrien, relief was what comes in to mind as he thinks that his burden has finally lessened. The young prince took this opportunity and told the king that he still wants to learn more, however this time about the happenings outside the castles and all around the kingdom of France. To Prince Adrien, this was a chance to finally go out the castle walls and see the world with his own eyes, feel the air with his own skin and interact with people on his own accord.

Sadly, the king saw this suggestion in the wrong light where as he taught that the prince wants to still be tutored. With bad luck and timing combined together, Chloé, the daughter of the Landlord of Paris, came with the invitation of the king. "Prince Adrien!" Shrieked the young maiden as she gave the young prince a tackle hug. She then gave him a peck on both cheeks as a sign of greeting then later clung to one of his arm. Prince Adrien was the least pleased with Chloé's actions however he overlooked it with the reason that she's his childhood friend and only actual friend. "Good timing Lady Chloé!" chuckled the king. "Adrien here was suggesting some pretty good points and I was thinking that you would indeed fit the job as his new tutor!"

"But Father, ahem, your highness, that is not what I-"the prince was suddenly cut off by the king who raised his left hand up gesturing that he should remain silent. Just as the king suggested, Prince Adrien remained silent. He then lowered his head and clenched his fist admitting defeat to his father, the king. "Lady Chloé. I shall give you the task of teaching Adrien here more about the outside of the castle considering you, the daughter of the landlord of Paris, who I believe is very knowledgeable of what is truly happening. " Explained the king. "It'll be a pleasure your majesty. It will be an honor to serve my king. I do considerably know some of the good and bad things that run throughout the city of Paris and their neighboring cities." Said Chloé in her most convincing lady-like act that she could muster. That is a fact that the prince knows. The fact that Lady Chloé isn't really a "lady" at heart. He himself knows what her reputation is like outside the castle walls. He had overheard a few rumors about her which mostly came from the castle guards and servants. One of which he heard was about a family of poor people which was severely abused by the Bourgeois family and especially by Chloé. They said that that poor family was about to open their own bakery however Chloé retorted harshly and said that they don't deserve to start a bakery for the bread that they were going to make would probably be dirty considering on how poor they were.

The prince never really hated Chloé but since that incident he pitied her for her actions while thinking what good does she gets while doing so. He tried to defend Chloé once however that only degraded his own reputation thus acquiring the label of "Chloé's friend". He could even here some guards address him as "that prince who's friends with that Chloé" whenever they were being talked about. It saddened the young prince that his future subjects where thinking that way to him but he stood up to what he thinks is right therefore he did not took back what he has said and tried to re-establish his own reputation.

Prince Adrien and Lady Chloé was now in the study hall to begin their "lesson".

 **-End of part 1-**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for cutting this here but I've decided to make this into a two shot instead of one. Anyway, I came across to Lucia's vid a few weeks ago and while watching it made me think a lot of things, a lot of what ifs and a lot of maybes. This is the product of all those questions that was left hanging in my mind. This is how I saw that video and how I interpreted it in my own. I was hesitating at first on whether I should really continue making this fanfic cuz there are tons stories that's referred to the said vid but after much thinking I've finally decided to go through with it.**

 **Hopefully I can finish and publish the second part around next week. I'm sorry that this was a short part but there will be juicy things that'll happen next. I'll also make sure that it'll be longer that this one.**

 **PS. I've changed the title because I've realized that there is already one with the same name that exist. I don't want to be accused of plagiarism DX**


End file.
